finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 3
Welcome Back, liebe FF'ler. Mein Walkthrough wächst und wächst und wächst. Heute gehts nach Pulse, bzw. das Bodhum-Residuum. Wir lernen 2 neue Charas kennen und das Schicksal aller wird besiegelt. Also, Let's go! Pulse, die Hölle auf Erden 300px|right Nach der Vorstellung von Vanille und Hope gehts los im Pulse-Residuum. Schaut erst mal nach rechts und ihr findet 30 Gil. Sobald ihr den ersten Kampf hinter euch habt, erhaltet ihr ein neues Geschäft: BW-Leben&Überleben. Schaut am besten am nächsten Speicherpunkt rein und schaut euch um. In der Anfangsphase des Spiels ist es nicht wichtig, jeden Kampf zu machen, das raubt Zeit und ihr könnt sowieso nicht aufstufen. Schade, ehrlich gesagt. Wär schon direkt lvln zu können. So a Schmarrn. Jedenfalls findet ihr im ersten Abschnitt noch Heiltränke (4x) und einen Eisenreif. Legt ihn Hope an, denn seine TP sind jämmerlich niedrig. Sobald ihr am Zielort angekommen seid, wechselt die Handlung zu Snow, der allerdings nur kurz in Erscheinung tritt. Alles was ihr mit ihm tun müsst, ist nen Hebel zu betätigen. Dreht euch aber vorher noch kurz um und sammelt die Phönixfeder ein. Danach wechselt die Szenerie zu Lightning und Sazh. Sie stehen vor einer Tür, auf die man zum Verrecken nicht reinkommt. Sazh denkt, Lightning will die Tür sprengen und bringt sich in Sicherheit. Was?? Und Lightning soll einfach vor der Tür stehen bleiben und verrecken?? Du Feigling! Gott bewahre, Lightning bittet die Tür nur, sie einzulassen. Beide kommen rein und ihr steht im Wandelgang. Schlagt euch durch und sammelt die Heiltränke und das Gladius-Schwert ein. Rüstet Gladius unbedingt aus bei Lightning und mein Tipp an euch: Lasst das Schwert die ganze Zeit bei ihr drin und verstärkt dies, sobald es möglich ist. Dadurch wird Lightning physisch saustark. Einen schwierigen Gegner gibt es hier. Die Orion-Drohne. Sorgt bei ihr für einen Präventivschlag, das vereinfacht die Sache ungemein. Sazh spricht in der Unterhaltung davon, dass man bei L'Cie keine Gnade walten lassen sollte. Wenn du wüsstest, Sazh, wenn du wüsstest. Anschließend landen wir wieder bei Hope und Vanille. Die beiden hören Snow schreien, was Hope mal wieder zur Weißglut treibt. Vanille redet Hope Mut zu. Im Gebiet der Offertoriumshalle trefft ihr dann auf Snow und ein paar Zombies. Zombies!!!???? WTF???!! Ich dacht, das wär Final Fantasy und nicht Resident Evil. Ok gut, eigentlich sind es nur Cie'th, gescheiterte L'Cie. Dennoch beängstigend. Bekämpft sie. Anschließend erzählt Snow von seiner Verlobten und dass sie eine L'Cie ist und ihr helfen will. Das bringt Hope zum durchdrehen, so von wegen: Sie ist 'ne L'Cie und du willst ihr helfen, das ist Wahnsinn! Der arme Junge. Schon sind wir wieder bei Light und Sazh. In einem weiteren Date der beiden weiss Sazh erstaunlich viel über L'Cie. Ich find das verdammt merkwürdig. Woher weiss er soviel? Verdächtig, Verdächtig. Sazh meint auch, dass sie Serah nicht unnötig leiden lassen soll. Was? Er will sie umbringen? Jetz gehts aber zu weit! Und ich erklär euch auch gleich warum. Schlagt euch durch die Cie'th und nehmt den Kraftreif mit. Er erhöht euren Angriff um 20. Mehr Damage, Juchu!!! Lauft anschließend die Treppe hoch und ihr seht ein hübsches Mädchen auf dem Boden liegen. Eine Welt bricht zusammen Dieses Mädchen ist Serah Farron. Lightnings kleine Schwester. Sie freut sich natürlich euch zu sehen. Es gibt eine bewegende Szene mit Serah, Snow und Lightning. Serah legt das Schicksal Cocoons in eure Hände und beginnt zu glühen. Sie weint eine einzelne kristallene Träne und erstarrt zu Kristall :( Wieso nur? Die arme Serah. Snow labert anschließend davon, dass man sie zurückholen kann. Light kann das nicht mehr hören und verpasst Snow eine. Schon wieder?! Hört das auch mal auf mit dem Geprügele? Rettet die Welt leute, anstatt euch gegenseitig zu verkloppen. Huch?? Was ist denn nun los? Das ganze Residuum bebt. Das Psikom greift das Residuum an und will es zerstören. Eure Gruppe muss schleunigst daraus. Also will Snow den Fal'Cie um ein Date bitten. Wie nennt man das eigentlich? Mensch und Maschine? Ich weiss es nicht. Als sie den Fal'Cie, genauer Anima, erreichen, fällt Light nix anderes ein als draufzuschlagen. Snow dagegen fleht den Fal'Cie an. Lightnings Schwerthiebe lassen Anima erwachen und es greift euch an. 320px Nach dem Kampf seid ihr in einer Art Schwebezustand. Blöderweise macht euch Anima zu neuen L'Cie und ihr seid jetzt die Feinde von Cocoon. Nebenbei verwandelt Anima den Bresha-See in Kristall. Tja, da landen wir dann beim nächsten Mal. Bis dahin, euer Snow. Navigation <-Zurückblättern| Inhaltsangabe| Vorblättern ->